


Bathtime Discoveries

by jane_x80



Series: The Boy In The Sailor Suit [5]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Kid Fic, Kid Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7816279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/pseuds/jane_x80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs learns some things about little Anthony at bath time. Plus he makes it fun even without a rubber ducky.</p><p>Continues after <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7651369">The Happy Goth Lady</a>.</p><p>For the <a href="http://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/44863.html">NCIS "Adult + Kidfic Interaction" Drabble Challenge</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathtime Discoveries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cutsycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/gifts).



> Another drabble for the subversive cutsycat. :D

When Gibbs told the boy it was bath- and bedtime, he didn’t try to delay it the way Kelly used to. Anthony simply nodded, uttering a soft, “Yes, Agent Gibbs.”

He seemed surprised when Gibbs started fiddling with the bathtub, turning the water on, fussing with water temperatures, and filling the tub. He tested the water carefully before nodding to Anthony.

“You know I’m not a baby, wight?” Anthony asked. “I _do_ know how to wun a bath.”

Gibbs felt his jaw muscles twitching as he gritted his teeth at the thought of a five-year-old bathing completely unsupervised. “Get undressed. I’ll help you into the tub.” He ignored the exasperated expression on the child’s face.

Unselfconsciously, Anthony undressed and Gibbs dropped him into the tub. He sat down then laid down, submerging his entire body and head and popped up, sputtering happily. Gibbs tried not to react when he saw the blue, purple, and yellow bruises on the child’s torso, back, and legs. The bruises were of varying levels of color and healing, signaling that this child had been regularly beaten.

“Tony?” Gibbs started gently. “Does this hurt?” he touched an angry purple bruise on his ribs, and the child flinched away from his touch but didn’t make any sounds of pain.

“No, siw,” he answered, eyes down.

“Anthony?” Gibbs gently cupped his face and raised it until those scared green eyes met his calm blue gaze. “You tellin’ the truth?”

The boy bit his lips. “I’m not supposed to talk about it,” he whispered.

“I’m a Federal Agent. You can tell me.”

Those too-adult green eyes stare at him for a long while, assessing him. “Huwts a little,” he finally confessed.

“OK,” Gibbs nodded. “Hey, Skippy, I’m going to find you some toys. Here’s the soap and washcloth. Think you’ll be ok for a few minutes?”

Tony nodded, looking annoyed at being babied again.

Gibbs ran downstairs, dialing Ducky. “Ducky, can you come over tonight?”

“Good evening, Jethro. Are you injured?”

“Not me, Duck. Kid’s bruised all over. His dad must use him as a punching bag. Can you check him over? Make sure he’s OK?”

“We will document his injuries as well, Jethro. I’ll be there in thirty minutes.”

“Thanks, Duck.” Gibbs hung up and rummaged around in the kitchen, coming up with a plastic funnel, a clean but empty Chinese restaurant soup container, waiting to be recycled, and a newspaper. He ran back up the stairs to find Anthony diligently scrubbing himself clean.

“Bath toys!” Gibbs grinned at him, handing him the soup container and the funnel, gratified to see Anthony’s big green eyes brighten happily. He began scooping water into the container and pouring it through the funnel, making bubbles and experimenting with his new toys. Meanwhile, Gibbs expertly folded a newspaper into a boat and set it on top of the water.

“Best bathtime evew!” Anthony crowed, finally giving Gibbs the widest, most unreserved smile he’d seen, clearing the shadows enshrouding his battered heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I really need to write longer things but hopefully this is a warm up. Wish me luck!
> 
> No songs stood out even though I always listen to music when I write.
> 
> cutsycat writes the excellent [Dictionary.com Word of the Day Drabbles](http://archiveofourown.org/series/444514). Check them out!


End file.
